Demigod Academy
by Marshmallow Vampire
Summary: Summer is over and school year has begun. It's time for the demigods to return to their schools but what if this time they are not going back to their mortal school, but to a school designed for young demigods. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are all transferring to the Demigod Academy. Who will they meet? What will they learn? Read to find out. After war with Gaea. Gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod Academy**

Summer is over and school year has begun. It's time for the demigods to return to their schools but what if this time they are not going back to their mortal school, but to a school designed for young demigods. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are all transferring to the Demigod Academy. Who will they meet? What will they learn? Read to find out. Percabeth of course and I am giving Thalico a shot.

Hi guys, Kelly typing. I know my username is different, but just call me Kelly. This is my first ever fic about PJO. So please go easy on me. Thank you very much! J Please R&R. I'll have to apologise first hand for any grammar or spelling errors.

**Disclaimer:** Kelly does not own PJO or HoO. Uncle Rick does. But Kelly does own the upcoming **OCs** they are gonna meet in the Demigod Academy.

**Me:** Yes, I decided to call him Uncle Rick. :P And I made **Disclaimer** call him Uncle Rick too. xD

**Percy:** Uncle Rick!

**Annabeth:** Uncle Rick? That's just wrong, it's not like you're his niece. And you too, Percy. It's not like you're his nephew!

**Me:** What~e~ver ~~~

**Percy:** Uncle Rick! Uncle Rick! Uncle Rick!

**Thalia:** Uncle Rick, huh? Sounds cool to me.

**Nico: **Uncle Rick.

**Uncle Rick:** Don't just make nicknames for me!

**Me:** Bu-t, but everyone loves it, Uncle Ricky!

**Uncle Ricky:** *sighs* Just get on with the story.

Sorry for the long rant! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1 – Transferring: **

**A/N. **Forgive me if any of them are OOC.

**Percy's POV:**

"Seaweed Brain, wouldn't it be good if we study in the same school?" Annabeth asked, as we took a walk at the beach near Long Island Sound after we had our dinner at the Dining Pavilion.

"Of course it would." I said and sat down on the sandy beach facing the ocean and motion for her to sit down too. I put an arm around her shoulder when she sat down beside me. "You gonna transfer to Goody Goode High just to be with me?" I like adding Goody to Goode High. No offense to Paul though.

"That's not it." She said.

_Ouch._ That hurt.

"Even though I'm such a jackass sometimes, hearing that coming from my girlfriend hurt, you know." I said, and she looked guilty for a second.

Just _a second._

"Nice to know that you know what a jackass you are." She smirked.

I love it when she smirks.

The sound of galloping hooves approached us, and we both turned around to look at Chiron.

"Percy, Annabeth, I need to talk to you two, come with me." Chiron said.

_I need to talk to you two. _That is the worst thing I can hear from Chiron. What did he want to talk to us about? I went through every bad thing I have done, every prank I have pulled, and every mistake I have made in my head.

"Sure." Annabeth said cheerfully. Why is she so cheery in this kind of situation? What if Chiron wants to punish us?

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged glances and looked at me. "U-uh. What are we waiting for? I thought you wanted to talk, Chiron. L-let's go."

I stood up and started walking away from the beach. I was halfway gone before I realise I don't know where we were supposed to go. I turned around and saw Annabeth and Chiron trailing behind. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear any of it at this distance. When they get closer, I catch a few words Annabeth said. "….transfer…..academy…"

Transfer? Academy?

What are they talking about? Is that what Chiron wants to talk to us about?

They had already stopped talking when they caught up with me. And Chiron took the lead, while Annabeth and I follow. I try to pry something from Annabeth.

"So, any idea what Chiron wants to talk to us about?" I asked as casually as possible.

"No." Annabeth replied plainly. _Geez, she's good. _But if she really knows nothing, she will be blabbering about all kinds of possibility. Wise girl can't stay ignorant, she always make guesses.

"I thought Wise Girl is never ignorant, I guess not." I said, putting my hands at the back of my neck, trying to act casual. She shoots a glare at me and I felt a shiver down my spine. Better not say anything else, or she might make me pay for it.

"I have my limits, you know." She said in a final tone that indicates this conversation is over and if I dare say anything else, I'm a dead demigod. I was about to protest and compliment her when Chiron came to a stop. I realized we were in the meeting room already and there are two other people in it. Thalia and Nico. What are they doing here too?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking from Thalia to Nico, then back.

Thalia opened her mouth to answer but Chiron cut her off. "I called them all here. I have an announcement to make."

Annabeth sat down next to Thalia and I sat down next to her. We all directed our attention to Chiron.

"It is almost the end of summer. You have return to your mortal school after every summer at Camp Half Blood. However, this year.. It will be different. You will not return to your mortal school but attend _the_ Demigod Academy."

Thalia gasped.

"W-what?" Nico exclaimed.

"Demigod Academy?"I asked, surprised.

Only Annabeth looked unfazed. I knew she knew it. So this is what they were talking about just now. And we are all gonna transfer to this so called Demigod Academy.

"Yes, Demigod Academy. It is founded by a demigod that wanted to make demigods' school lives normal for their standards. Demigods all over the world attend that academy, but none from Camp Half Blood _yet._ And this year, the principal has requested four campers to attend the academy. All fees are free of charge. And I've chosen the four of you. I hope you won't disappoint me." As Chiron said the last sentence, his gaze wander from Nico to Thalia to Annabeth and at last landed on me.

"Don't worry, Chiron. We will do our best!" Annabeth said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We will go there." Thalia joined in.

"I guess it could be fun." Nico said.

"Yeah."

"I have already informed all of your parents about this and got their permission. The transferring is also done. You will meet various demigods from all around the world there and please note that you will be staying in dorms. You will depart tomorrow to Demigod Academy, so be sure to pack tonight."

"But Chiron camp is not over until next week!" Thalia protested.

"Yes, but you will go a week earlier because the principal wants to meet all of you and make sure you get comfortable with the Academy before school starts. If you have no questions about the transfer, you are dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~r~E~a~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling of the Poseidon cabin, wondering about Demigod Academy. What would happen when we get there? Who would we meet? What will we learn? What will be waiting for us? All that questions aside, I realize a whole year full of demigod things might be fun. I get rusty sometimes when I don't practice for a long time. Will I meet any other children of Poseidon? I wonder. All that questions didn't left my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

DONE! *huff huff* *lets out deep breath* FINALLY! YAY! IM DONE! That was a tough chapter. It's just an introduction, I hope it wasn't bad! Next chapter will be the first glimpse of "DEMIGOD ACADEMY"! [Inserts dramatic music] yep, and it will be the appearance of my first OC! So, I hope you enjoyed that. And please REVIEW! Review or Zeus will zap you with his lightning bolt. Mwahuahuahuahua. *Thunder* what was that? *Thunder thunder* .-. *THUUUUNNNNDEEEERRRRRRR* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? YOU SICK OLD THUNDER MAN! *THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR* UGH FORGET IT.

Sorry for all that. Anyways, please review and follow or favourite! Please. Pweease. Pweety Pwease! See you next time.

~Marshmallow Vampire


	2. cHaPter 2

**Demigod Academy Chapter 2**

Hola, sorry for the terrible chapter 1.. I promise chapter 2 is way better! I spent a lot of time into it. And also thank Jenniferlovaticmahone and Malika DaughterOfWisdom for helping me with this chapter. You guys were great help! :) And thank Jennifer for proofreading the first part.

**Disclaimer:** Kelly does not own PJO or HoO. Uncle Rick does. *pause* How many times do I have to say this?!

**Me:** Ohh, you will have to say it for all the chapters coming up as well. Good luck, **Disclaimer**! =3=

**Disclaimer:** Really?! *complains* I don't want toooooo! *^*

**Me:** Don't blame me….. 3 I'm sorry **Disclaimer**.

**Disclaimer:** *goes to a corner and silently cry about le unfairness of life* TT^TT

**Zeus:** I'm gonna show up in this chapter right?

**Me:** Uhh... Maybe... Idk... Okay let's face it. NO.

**Zeus:** *THUUUNNDEEERRRR*

**Me:** It's not my fault, YOU SICK OLD THUNDER ATTENTION SEEKER! You will show up in the next chapter!

**Zeus:** Fine. Hmpf. *thunder*

**Me:** *snickers evilly*

**Jennifer:** *snickers evilly too* He has no idea what's in store for him. *light evil laugh* mwahuehuehuehue.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Demigod Academy:**

**Percy's POV:**

"WAAAKEEEEE UPPPPPP, SEEEAWEEEEED BRAAAAIIINNNN!" Annabeth shouted as she banged on my door and come bursting through it. I opened half of my eyes and squinted at the morning light pouring through my window and the open door. Still half asleep, I pulled my blanket over my head to block out the sound and the light of the morning.

However, my peace under my blanket didn't last long when I heard Annabeth stormed towards my bed and the next thing I know is that my blanket is flying away from me and I'm showered with rays of morning light and noises of people waking up. I looked up to see an angry Annabeth staring down at me. For some reason, she's flushed.

"Wake up already, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a less angry tone than I thought I would receive. I looked at myself, half naked and still in my silly cartoon print boxers and realise the reason Annabeth was flushed and not that angry at me.

"I'm wide awake!" I said and leap out of my bed and race to the bathroom. _That was the most embarrassing thing ever! _I didn't think this morning could be any worse. I can hear Annabeth walking around somewhere in the Poseidon cabin. And I heard laughter. _Was that Annabeth? _It can't be, it didn't sound like her even though it's a female laugh.

I poked my head out of the bathroom and saw Thalia and Nico. Annabeth is still flushed. Thalia and Nico are looking through my stuff. Even though I don't have embarrassing middle school poem, it's still not right for them to look at my stuff.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" I asked loudly. Thalia and Nico gave me one glance and burst out laughing. I don't know if it's possible, but Annabeth turned redder. What are they laughing about? Annabeth pointed somewhere down. I looked down. _Oh._ I was so mad that I came bursting out of the bathroom without realizing that I'm still in my cartoon printed boxers. I bet my face was redder than a tomato. This morning just got worse.

"I..." Thalia gasped. "Didn't..." Laugh. "Realize you..." another gasp. "Were a cartoon..." Gasp. "Lover." She managed to say that before going back to laughing again.

"Nice…undies, Perce." Nico said, trying to hold his laughter in but failed and burst out laughing like a maniac.

I slammed the bathroom door shut, trying to muffle the sound.

_This is the worse morning EVER!_

* * *

Thalia and Nico still haven't stop teasing me when we were at Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's pine tree, waiting for Argus, the hundred eyed man. Annabeth had kept quiet the whole time so I expect her to keep doing so. I try tuning out their voices by looking across Camp Half Blood. Camp Half Blood is alive as usual with demigods playing volleyball at the volleyball court in front of the Big House, Apollo's children having archery practice, Aphrodite's children gossiping and applying makeup as usual and satyrs and nymphs playing near the woods.

My eyes landed on Grover. He was sitting on a stone with Juniper comforting him. He looked pretty down. Recalling what happened a while ago, it wasn't that surprising that Grover is looking down.

When Chiron announced to all the campers that we were going to Demigod Academy, Grover threw a small tantrum because he wasn't invited in this and he wanted to go too.

"That's NOT FAIR!" Grover cried.

"Grover, please calm down. They are going to Demigod Academy, not Satyr Academy." Chiron told Grover the hundredth time.

"But, Chiron. They might encounter monsters and I can protect them!" Grover protested.

"Grover, I think the Demigod Academy is very safe, plus if they meet any monsters, I'm sure they can handle it just fine." Chiron replied calmly.

Grover finally backed down, seeing there is no way he can convince Chiron to let him go.

I actually kind of want Grover with me to the Demigod Academy. Grover had been with me in almost every adventure we had. And this time, going to the Demigod Academy without him doesn't feel right. That can't be helped though. I mentally sighed. Just when is Argus going to come? He is not one to be late. Just when I was about to complain, a car came to a stop in front of them and Argus walked out.

He motioned for us to get in the car and we did. That guy never speaks, he got eyes all over his body and it's rumoured that he has one at his tongue too. Nico ride shotgun while I got sandwiched between Thalia and Annabeth. The drive to the airport was short. We were supposed to go to L.A. That's where Demigod Academy is.

"I'm so exciteeeedddd!" Thalia squeaked when we arrived at the airport. Annabeth remained calm but she looks like she wants to go all out and scream like Thalia. Nico and I just watched.

I feel pretty nervous when we are about to board because Zeus might blast me off the plane. But I supposed he won't since Thalia is there. I glanced over at Thalia, she looked like she was about to throw up, her face was a shade of green. Oh, I almost forgot. The daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky is afraid of heights.

_Heh, this is my chance for revenge._

"Scare much, daughter of Zeus." I teased.

"S-Shut up. I-I'm not scare!" Thalia stammered, still trying to appear brave.

"You don't look like you're not scare." I kept on teasing.

"Go to Hades, Seaweed Cartoon Undies." She backfired. _Ouch. She's good. Dang it._

"Oh, well." I decided it's time to let it go because we were boarding

* * *

I thanked all the gods the moment my foot stepped on land again in L.A. Including Zeus, for not blasting me out of the sky. Thalia looked relieved to finally be on land too, even though none of us had forgotten about Gaea yet.

The moment we got out of the airport, we were greeted by a man that bows at us. We all stared at him, wide eyed. He has dark hair that is perfectly trimmed and a tall lean figure. He wore a black suit with a crest with the initials 'D.A.'. Doesn't take a genius to know what that stands for.

"We have been long awaited for your arrival." He said in a smooth tone. "I will be your chauffeur. This way please." _Chauffeur? _Holy Hera. What in Hades is Demigod Academy? Do they all get chauffeur?

"Why should we go with you?" Annabeth said in a relatively calm tone, even though she looked like she was in great shocked. Nico and Thalia nodded, still wide eyed though.

"Yes, of course. Why would you go with a stranger that come out of who knows where and ask you to go with him." The so-called chauffeur said. "I have a letter from our headmaster." He reached in his jacket and took out a letter with the same crest imprinted on his suit. Annabeth took the letter from him and went through it real quick I wonder if she even read it. She seemed satisfied after reading it and returned it to the chauffeur.

"Well, then, shall we go?" said the chauffeur and started walking towards a limo that I hope will not be our ride. We are already getting a lot of stares from the people at the airport. I don't want any more attention directed at us. Annabeth followed, so we all followed as well. We might not trust that chauffeur, but we trust Annabeth's judgement.

* * *

Okay, so that limo was our ride after all. I tried to ignore all the stares people are giving us as we get in the limo. It must be weird. Since you don't see chauffeurs dressed in black suit bowing to 4 teenagers and getting in a limo every day.

The drive to wherever he was taking us was full of silence. We all sat at the backseat of the limo and no one dare talk about anything because the chauffeur is just a seat in front and could probably hear everything they say. Whispering is not an option either, they don't want to seem weird. So they kept silence the whole time.

The silence stretch on and after what seemed like forever of riding in the limo, they came to a stop in front of a forest. **(A.N. Are there forests in L.A.? I don't live there, so I don't know.) **

As soon as we got out of the limo, the chauffeur drove away. This is getting creepy, it reminds me of some kind of scene out of a horror movie. Like when you're about to enter the haunted house.

We all stood there, staring at the forest and we could just make out a gate and a mansion looming above the trees. I decide to break the silence. "So, I guess we have to enter the forest and that mansion is probably our destination." They all nodded. And we all started walking towards the forest.

We entered the forest, the walk was quite normal. Nothing seemed out of place. But I have a nagging feeling that something is wrong, but I just can't say it. I felt like something was watching us.

When we reached the front gate, it was enormous and grand. At first glance, the mansion looked abandoned.

"It's an abandoned mansion."Thalia said, obviously seeing the abandoned mansion like me.

"Try looking closer." Annabeth replied. I tried looking a bit harder and the mist was peeled away, revealing the grand mansion. The Mist must be really strong here, since it can fooled even demigods like us. We tried to push the gate open but it won't budge. Guess it's locked. Now what?

"How are w-"Annabeth started but was interrupted by a howling coming from the other side of the forest. It's a hellhound. No, hellhounds. One by one, each hellhound came out from the shadows of the trees they were hiding. And soon we were surrounded.

So this was what was watching us. I took out my ballpoint pen and uncapped it, which turned into the familiar Celestial Bronze sword, Riptide. The others drew their weapons too. Nico drew his stygian sword, Annabeth her dagger, and Thalia her spear and her horror-invoking shield, Aegis. The hellhounds backed of a little at the sight of Aegis but soon recovered and were growling at us again.

We stood back to back in fighting stance, there's no need to communicate because we all know what to do. The hellhounds gave a piercing howl and charged at us.

* * *

That's it! Sorry for cliffy. I hate cliffies too. But this chapter is too long in my opinion. And I'll have to delay the tour of the Academy to the next chapter.. I'm so sorry! I think this chapter is a bit too slow.. I'll try rushing things up in the next chapter.. So yeah.. Thanks for reading and please review, favourite and follow!

**Me: ***sighs* I'm SOO tired! There was a ton of project every week and I barely had time for fanfiction..

**Jennifer:** Well, I feel you. My friend. We are in the same class..

**Me:** *sighs* I'm gonna go relax and read some Black Butler now. Bye!

**Jennifer:** What's Black Butler? Anyways, byee! And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake my friend might have made.

**Thanks to those who followed and favourited! And reviewed! **

~Marshmallow Vampire


	3. ChApTeR 3

**Demigod Academy ChApTeR 3**

Hi again, sorry for cliffy last time. Please enjoy.

I didn't do this last time so I'll do it this time.

Thank GreekGirl276, Jenniferlovaticmahone, Malika DaughterofWisom, Marina-La-Loca-xD, QueenofStalkers, emmaoconnor, inv2, and tineyandkate for following!

And Thank Jenniferlovaticmahone and Malika DaughterofWisdom for favoriting it! Love you both like besties!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

And thank you Guest for telling me that there's no forest in L.A. But this is fanfiction. So let's just pretend there's forest in L.A. xD

**Uncle Rick: **Kelly does not own PJO or HoO. I do.

**Me:** UNCLE RIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

**Uncle Rick:** DOOONNNN'TTTT SHHOOOUUUUTTTTTT IN MY EAAARRRSS!

**Me:** I'm sorry. But I love you(like how a reader would love the author), Uncle Rick! *hugs Uncle Rick tightly*

**Uncle Rick:** *suffocating* can't…breathe…let…go…

**Me:** Opps. *lets go* But I love you Uncle Rick!(Like how a reader would love the author) I knew Nico- *cuts off by screen appearing out of nowhere*

**'WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HASN'T READ HoH YET. Please proceed to the story if you haven't read it.'**

***screen disappears***

**Me:** I KNEW NICO HAD A CRUSH ON PERCCCYYYYYY!

**Uncle Rick:** HAHAHA. Calm down.

**Me:** That's like a dream come true for all people who like yaoi in the world!Hahahaha. I'm talking too much. Let's proceed to le story!

**Me and Uncle Rick:** Happy Reading! :)

**ChApTeR 3 – The Tour:**

**Annabeth's POV**

The hellhounds charged at us and we all fight for ourselves. I dodged the hellhound that jumped my way and stabbed its back. It dissolves into nothingness and I continue fighting the incoming hellhounds. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Percy slicing hellhounds with Riptide and Thalia thrusting her retractable spear at the hellhounds. A hellhound came running towards Thalia and when she brought her shield in front of her to block the hellhounds, I'm sure the hellhounds will stop and backed away.

To my surprise, it didn't. It went crushing into Thalia's shield. Luckily her shield is strong enough but the force made Thalia stumbled a bit. Now that's a first, I've never seen a monster that is not afraid of Thalia's shield. Now that's weird. I cast the thought aside because I have my own problems to deal with. The hellhounds are overwhelming me. I stabbed a few that came my way but more just keep coming. One almost got me, but I dodged its attack and sent it to Tartaurus.

I saw a hellhound slashing out to Percy and I turned to him and was about to cry out when Nico went to his aid. That short moment when I direct my attention at them got me in trouble. When I turned back to fight more hellhounds, one tackled me and buried its teeth on my shoulder.

"Aahh!" I cried out in pain. The pain was traumatizing and the weight of the hellhound on me wasn't helping things at all. Just when I thought Icouldn't take any more pain, I felt the weight that was on top of me being lifted away. No, it's more like it melted into nothingness.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice called out to me. "Annabeth wake up!"

I felt like I'm going to faint but I fought to stay conscious. I forced my eyes open and the first thing I saw is Percy's face staring down at me. His face is lace with worry and terror. Soon, Thalia appeared at my field of vision, her expression worry too.

"Hang in there, Annabeth." Thalia said in a worry tone. "Nico is taking care of the hellhounds."

_Nico? _I turned my head sideways and saw that Nico had his arms raise in the air, and was chanting some sort of spell and soon, all the remaining hellhounds was blasted to pieces. After that, Nico came running towards me too.

"Is she okay?" Nico asked. Percy was poured some nectar at my wounded shoulder and pain was relieved immediately. "She will be okay." Percy replied.

"That's enough nectar, Percy."Thalia warned. "If you give her too much, she will burst into flame." Percy immediately stopped pouring and the pain came back almost in an instant. That's right, we can't consume too much of the godly food or we demigods will die.

I sit up when Thalia finished bandaging my shoulder. "I'm fine now." Even though the pain was not gone, I don't feel like I'm dying anymore. So, it's definitely an improvement. Percy doesn't look reassured, Thalia and Nico eyed me worriedly. I stood up. "I'm fine really." They were about to protest when the gate to the Demigod Academy swung opened.

We all turned to look at it. I shuddered for some reasons and Percy directed his attention back at me. I knew what he was going to say and stopped him before he could say anything. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Percy knew that there's no way to argue with me so he came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady. _He's so sweet._Though I'm never gonna admit it out loud. Thalia and Nico stood protectively at our sides, watching out for anything that might be lurking around. Together, we walked towards the open gate.

* * *

We reached the front door and a girl welcomed us. She had long wavy dirty blond hair and eyes the color somewhere between blue and grey. She looked about our age, so she can't possibly be the principal. Plus, the letter that chauffeur showed me a while ago was signed 'Voltaire Ernest' which is obviously a guy name.

"Welcome to Demigod Academy aka D.A. I am Lenalee Ernest, the daughter of the principal." She said that in a formal tone people usually use for the introduction of a speech. "Looks like you've past the entrance exam. I'm a demi-demigod. Just call me Lena." She said that in a tone people would use to talk to their friends and smiled at us. Percy, Nico and Thalia just stared at her. _Ugh, somebody seriously needs to teach these people some manners._

I untangle myself from Percy's arm and took a step forward. "I'm Annabeth Chase." I smiled. "This is Percy Jackson." I gestured at Percy. "My boyfriend." I added, just in case. "Nico Di Angelo." I pointed at Nico. "And Thalia Grace." They all follow my lead and smiled. Well, all except Nico. That guy had never liked being around people. But he seriously needs to learn some manners.

"Well, then shall we go meet the principal?" She said and started walking.

We all followed, Percy's arm was back on my waist again. I smiled to myself. We walked through sets of hallways. Surprisingly, the hallway was just like any normal hallway a normal school would have, despite being in a mansion.

After walking up a very wide flight of stairs, Lenalee opened a set of double doors, revealing a very grand but messy office. In the center of the office, was a desk that looked like it came out of a Harry Potter movie. And behind the desk, sat who I assumed was the principal, at a very big armchair, buried in a pile of paperwork.

The principal looked nothing like his daughter. He had dark hair and stormy grey eyes like mine. So, I'm guessing he's a son of Athena. Lenalee said before that she was a demi-demigod, which means that she was the daughter of a demigod. So the principal must be a demigod.

"Father, I've brought the campers from Camp Half-Blood that are going to study at the Academy." Lenalee said and the principal looked up from his paper work and directed his attention at us. He looked younger than I thought.

"I see, so you've past the entrance exam." The principal said in an amused tone. "Shouldn't be surprising actually."_Entrance exam? _Lenalee was saying something about that too.

"Entrance exam?" Percy asked, voicing our thoughts.

"Oh, yes. The entrance exam." The principal replied calmly. "The hellhounds."

We all looked shocked. I tried to keep a straight face but I think I failed. "Y-you can control those hellhounds?" Thalia asked. "But that's impossible!"

"Oh, you've mistaken. Those weren't real monsters. I can't control monsters. Those were just artificial monster automatons." The principal replied. "They were very realistic weren't they." He said in a stating the fact tone more than a question tone.

"That's why the hellhound wasn't scared by Aegis!" I exclaimed. "And that's why it dissolves into nothingness when we killed it instead of monster dust!"

"Now that you mention it, I felt like the hellhounds weren't normal either." Nico said. "Hellhounds are creatures of the Underworld but it won't listen to me at all."

"Ahh.. I guess we still need improvements." The principal smiled. "As expected from the campers Chiron chose."

"Now then, wouldn't you like to tour the school? Go on with Lena."

* * *

"First, I guess we should go to your dorms" Lena said as she led us down hallway. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. Some of the hallways are more organized than others and some are filled with Greek stuff and others are not.

"Why are some hallways different from others?" I asked Lena.

"Oh, you noticed. Our school is divided in two. Half Greek. Half Roman. Some of the hallways are where the Greek demigods go to class and such and others are where Roman demigods go to class. We divided it so it won't cause any trouble." She explained.

"Romans demigods come to school here too?" Thalia asked.

"Yep, a lot of them." Lena replied.

The rest of the walk was silent. We went up a few flights of stairs and finally Lena stopped in front of one room that labels 'Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase'. Next to that room was labeled 'Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace.'

"Looks like we're roommates." Thalia said and bumped Nico's shoulder with her own.

"Y-yeah." Nico nodded.

"Just have a look first and we will go see the classrooms you are going to be study at." Lena said. "After that, you will have plenty of time to rest."

"Okay."We said and burst into our rooms.

* * *

It was the best dorm room any student can ever ask for. It's grand like everything else in the mansion. Two four-poster beds are waiting for us at the middle of the room. There's a T.V. facing the beds. I walked to the other side of the room to check the bathroom out. It's as amazing as I imagined. It had a bathtub big enough to fit 4 or 5 people. I can just imagine how comfortable it would be. I went out of the bathroom and Percy was nowhere in sight.

"Percy!" I called out.

"Out here!" His voice is coming from the balcony so I went out to the balcony. The view was magnificent. We were several floors up. From this point of view, we can see the whole forest and the city. We can see almost everything. It's like the whole world is in front of my eyes.

"Wow."

"I know right."

"Percy! Annabeth!" Thalia's voice called out. We turned and saw her waving at us from her balcony. Nico was there too, looking down at the woods.

"Um, I thought you were afraid of heights, Thalia."Percy said, not exactly the best thing to say at the moment because Thalia looked down at that and her face paled.

"Percy!" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped." He looked at me innocently.

We all went out of the room and Thalia looked a little green.

"Are you okay? Thals." I asked.

"I-I'm fine." She replied.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"Oh, Thalia is afraid of heights." Percy said.

"I'm never going out to that balcony ever again." Thalia groaned.

Lena smiled. "Okay then, let's go somewhere without near the ground."

Lena showed us a few classrooms we would have classes in. Ancient Greek, Mathematics, History(Mythology) and Defense Against Monsters(theory). Then we went out of the mansion to the Pegasus stables. I can see Percy eyeing the pegasi and knew that he is probably talking to them. Since he speaks Horse. Weird, I know. I had a boyfriend that wears cartoon printed boxers and speaks Horse. How weird can my life get? But that's how it is for demigods. We can't have a normal life.

A man that looked about in his mid-40 walked out of the stable. He stared at us, surprised but was quickly recovered. His gaze lingered on Percy and Percy was looking a little weird too.

"Paris!" Lena called out to him. The guy named Paris directed his attention to her and scowled. "What are you doing here, brat?"

Lena giggled. "Don't be so mean, Paris. I'm just taking these newcomers on a tour around the Academy."

Paris eyed us again.

"Oh yeah, Paris is gonna be your Pegasus flying teacher and maybe also swimming?" Lena said.

Percy and Thalia smiled at Paris. Nico just nodded.

"He looks familiar." Percy whispered to me.

"Well, now that you mention it, he had sea green eyes and dark hair, just like you." I said as I examined Paris. Weird. Is this a coincidence? No, it can't be. There's no coincidence for us demigods.

"He reminds me of som-" Percy was cut off by Thalia's call for us to hurry up, they were already halfway to the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back and started running towards them, with Percy behind me.

"Lena was just telling us that she's gonna show us the combat gym" Thalia told me when we reached them.

"Sounds cool, let's go then." I smiled.

* * *

We all let out exclamations when we reached the gym. The gym was so big it could fit 3 soccer fields and still have plenty of space left. There was all kinds of weapons and equipment. In the middle, there was a big mat with a big circle in it. I guess that's where we will be fighting. Around the circle, there was all kinds of weapons. Bows, arrows, swords, tridents, scythes, spears, knives and some other weapons I don't recognize. They were all made out of different materials. I recognize Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, metal and stygian. And there were others that are made out of materials I have never seen before.

There was a target practice next to the circle, practice dummies, training equipment and such. Thalia picked up a bow and arrows and went to the target practice corner. Nico went to check the different kinds of sword out. Percy stayed by my side though I can tell he wanted to go try some of the dummies out with Riptide.

"Go on." I told him.

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

He gave me one worried glance and ran towards one of the dummies. He punched the dummy and cut its head off.

"Aren't you gonna try something out?" Lena asked, next to me. When did she get so close?

"Nah. I'm fine here." I said. "Um, sorry about destroying the dummies." I added when I saw Percy cutting off another dummy head.

"It's fine. They are supposed to be used for practice anyway, we can get some replace." She smiled.

I scanned the room. Thalia was shooting arrows and all of them hit the bull's eye. She pulls back the bow, and released. Letting the arrow fly. It pierces the original arrow that was there and replaces it in the center of the target. Nico had joined Percy in fighting the dummies.

At the corner of the room, there was a weird device connected to a chair that looks like the kind you sleep in when you go to a dentist. It all looks so complicated.

"Lena, what's that device over there?" I asked.

"Oh, you noticed. That's a simulator. It simulates different kinds of situation in different kinds of environment with different kinds of monsters a demigod can encounter and train them." She explained.

"That's… a useful device." I stated.

"Indeed."

* * *

After we asked, called, yelled, coaxed, begged, and threatened, they finally agree to let us drag them out of the gym. Yes, in that order and DRAG. I dragged Percy with my right hand, Lena dragged Nico with her left hand and together we each hold one of Thalia's hands and dragged them all out.

Have you ever tried dragging 3 people? If you haven't I recommend you to not try it. Dragging two boys that obviously weigh more than me and Lena combined and a girl that won't stop thrashing around made my list of 'Hardest Things I've Ever Done'.

Anyways we managed to drag them out, don't underestimate girls. Since I noticed the device in the gym, Lena is going to bring us to meet the inventor of that device.

On our way there, we met a man with a stern expression walked past us. He scowled when he saw us, and it kinda reminds me the way Zeus scowls.

"Lena, who's that guy with the come-near-me-and-I'll-make-you-pay expression?" I asked.

Lena laughed. "He is our lead janitor." She said and giggled.

"He sure is a stern lead janitor." Thalia said, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't go near him, or he might blast me with his broom." Percy said and laughed.

Lead janitor? Well, now that she mentioned it, he was wearing a janitor suit and holding a weird looking broom that might just be a demigod-blasting broom.

* * *

We reached a metal door and Lena knocked a secret knock. And because I am who I am, I memorized it instantly.

_Knock, knock knock. Knock. Knock. Knock, knock, knock. Knock._

A sensor appeared and Lena scanned it with some kind of ID. The light of the sensor flashed green and the metal door slid open, revealing a white lab where everything is white. Yes, literally_ everything._ The ceiling, the floor, the equipment even the guy that was working in front of a computer. He turned his attention to us when we enter. He looked like he was about to scold us but when his eyes landed on Lena, his face softened. But that doesn't make him looked any less like a wild mad scientist. He looks like a real life mad scientist with his spiky silver hair with wild glasses and lab coat.

"New friends, Lena? Care to introduce?" He spoke.

"Okay. This is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." She gestured at me, "Percy Jackson. Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace."

"Nice to see you people, I'm Dr. Scrivener." He said and opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Percy? Annabeth? Thalia and Nico too?"

* * *

That's it. CLIFFY. SOWWY. Or else it will be too long. Thanks for reading! Next time.

**Zeus(in a low and scary voice):** I thought you said I was gonna show up in this chapter? ***lightning bolt-ing(playing with his lightning bolt in a trying-toscare-me-manner)***

**Me:** Er… Relax Zeus. Since Jennifer wanted to do the honor, I'll let her.

**Zeus:** Just spit it out already.

**Jennifer:** Sorry to make you wait! I will now congratulate Zeus for taking the part in being a LEAD JANITOR! ***clapclapclap***

***Invisible audience clapping.***

**Me:** Congrats! Zeus. You got to be the lead janitor! How awesome is that? ***clapclap***

**Zeus:** ….I'LL FR**KING KILL YOU! ***LIGHTNING AND THUUNNDEERR***

**Me: *sneaks out and closes the door***

***noises, thunder, lighting***

***silent***

***door open and Jennifer walked out with a lighting bo- no lightning broom in her hand***

**Me:** H-how in Zeus' underpants?


End file.
